Nature Magic
Nature Magic Alignment ~-~Nature magic alignment~-~ Guthix Seren ~-~Races~-~ Humans Elves Gnomes airies Half-breeds of the above ((A mahj, would “most likely” not know how to use this type of magic. Since the records state they came from a land of destruction, and brimstone.. so they’d have no vegetation to actually manipulate. So they’d probably find this magic somewhat useless to them. As well as not being able to train it before-hand.. Of course if your Mahj, had decided to train manipulating the natural flora around them while they came to this plane. I see no reason to argue. )) History It is said that the art of nature magic has been forever lost. The only knowledge that has been left in the plane that leads us to believe it existed, Is Taverly. The village made of wood and forest itself, the very foundations of some buildings have been made on a tree. The art of the nature mage was said to be lost from Gielinor, yet this alone doesn't mean it has fled our plane forever. (Interpreted lore) Nature magic was once fluent and strong within the people of Taverly, having many a soul using magic to create homes for one another and so on... Yet, this had all came to the end by the Fremeniks and the “Runecrafting crusade”. When they had stormed over white wolf mountain they slaughtered all those who had tried to defend the village, the village being the main hive for most if not all nature mages thus they lost the capability. Then those who had knew about it withheld information (Due to the fear induced upon them from the oncoming 'runecrafting crusades' which sought to purge the area of all magic.) too, and soon after it had nearly been forgotten completely. Only a few meager amount of spells known to the large amount of people today… Manipulation Nature mages have the ability to manipulate the natural essence around them, to make a plant blossom. Manipulating a rose to produce thorns, a vine of some sort to rupture through the ground. Yet everything takes time to do so, for instance to use a “tree root” in a battle. You’d have to manipulate the nearest tree’s root and move it to beneath you to use it in a fight. This is why a nature mage is very dependent on the surroundings. So yes, if they were directly next to a tree, you’d be able to sprout roots to attack your foes. Yet if you’re in the middle of the Rising-sun…. of course you can’t. I mean seriously? Maybe if you moves the roots of the tree near the bar. Yet that would make a large amount of noise, shifting of earth etcetera. So it isn’t really the greatest idea.. You’re able to manipulate small proportions of ivy, for instance. I’ve manipulated my characters clothing which is mainly made of small threads of ivy and, a bracelet which is a band of leave. These aren’t able to become a massive root though, don’t go into that. Yet your able to extend this small amount of vegetation and create a thin layer of it over your hand or form it into a shape. So you could either have a second skin, or a vine-like whip of sorts etcetera. Although remember this is a much smaller amount of manipulation and your unable to make it that strong, it being a lot weaker than using the actual environment around you but it still can be used in a fight. A nature mage is also, a bit more surprisingly would be able to manipulate the fungal drones. Being able to somewhat control the orders which have been put into their mindless brains. While the higher leveled fungals which are connected to the queen are unable to be controlled. Since the queen protects them from the influence of the nature mage. Although rouge fungals are like putty in the nature mages hands, so beware of the nature mage if you’re a fungal. Learning It A normal mage, is able to use basic “manipulation” spells through the use of nature runes if they’re experienced enough. This explains the few nature spells we have at our disposal at the moment, it is just no one has been able to train in it enough to get to a higher degree of manipulation and magic. This art is a lot harder to learn then the other common nature rune using spells.They're similar in some ways yet in others they’re very different after all you're changing the environment around you you’re not creating something. Thus unlike something like fire or wind spells it is much more alike too an Earth or water spell where you use a current land mass or body of water near you. Though of course you're able to conjure it in some ways. Though i'll explain a difference between Earth and Nature as some may think they're completely similar and an adept earth mage can cast nature spells. You're wrong, when forming earth you're manipulating debris and a non living substance. You move rocks then push a rock with air to launch it. The other hand nature magic is where you move a plant to your will, bend it. You're forcing it to grow and change it's shape to what you wish. You're changing a living thing, not forming a non-living rock. Similar in some ways, but vastly different. Though I'll ask you the favour of remembering that this magic has been lost for a ridiculous length of time. It'll only have been recently rediscovered by our people so it's not going to be all that widely known to the public. If you're an adept magi who has his heads in his books constantly I'm sure you'd know. Though a common farmer? I'm sorry but I doubt a common farmer would even know necromancy was real! They'd most likely only believe it to be a folklore. Though the only real proof of a nature magi existing as of current would be the Taverly buildings and structures which are literally formed on branches and wood. So I'll leave you to your own interpretation on that fact. Strengths & Weaknesses A nature mage is purely able to use the abilities it has by the surroundings. For example, if a nature mage was in a dense jungle, they’d be able to over-power somebody easily. If they were in a desert they’d have large problems only having cacti and other such desert plant life to help them. This would make them a very easy target as they wouldn't be able to shift roots quick enough to come to their aid. If a nature mage, is very adept with the ability either natural-born or having infused the ground around them with magic.. It will react to their emotions, for instance if a nature mage had created a miniature forest around them that forest would be some-what connected to them. So if they were threatened it would react to it, trying to protect the one who had manipulated it. Yet this isn’t personally /controlled/ by the nature mage, and they may end up hurting themselves in the process and why a nature mage would have to stay some-what… tranquil or serene. Now if you're wondering why it's because you're manipulating living substance. Just to make sure you're clear on that. Yet I'm sure a magi wouldn't go to a ridiculous length to connect themselves with the vegetation around them to control it. It might get a little hectic if you're constantly pumping magic into everything after all! Then you've got the possibility of over extending your own magic and dropping dead. This is why I think most people would avoid learning this part of our newly formed branch as it's a tad dangerous! Nature Magic Theorem I’ve concluded through talking to several others a theory to represent how we’re able to manipulate nature. Now here is my (and several others) theory! The growth in the vegetation manipulation needs a supplement in order to ‘grow’. If it is to grow to a certain height it needs sunlight, water and nutrition along with everything else a healthy piece of plant life needs (I’m sure I don’t need to start a biology lesson here). Now, the magical essence we use supplements all the needs for the plant and allows it to grow, speeding its rate of growth to an incredible acceleration. Therefore the plant would grow yet at this moment all you’ve done is make a plant grow. You’re not manipulating just turning a seedling to a sapling etcetera. Now the magical energy from wherever the hell you’ve got it from (runes, aura I’m not really bothered) allows you to change the growth and its figure. Thus you’re able to design a perfect tree for yourself or better yet force the tree to grow at such a rate to become a weapon of destruction. (See where I’m going with this?) This also means you’re able to manipulate a certain limb if you wanted only giving energy to this specific point and only changing one part of the tree. Obviously over extending the tree will break it though. Though this allows the problem of saying what about when you ‘shrink’(or? De-grow? I haven’t the slightest idea on how to word that) a tree into a seed or sapling? Are we draining its energy? Now this is where I force myself to scratch my head. I would like to say yes, since every living thing has its own energy and by killing off a plant you’d be stealing its current life force which it has accumulated over the years. It’s a really puzzling thought in my opinion so I’m currently forced to simply go along with the idea that you use your own magic to force the plant too revert to a earlier stage.(Maybe?) -Guide To Nature Magic Thread.